The Western Federation Judicial System
In Chicago alone, over 80 crimes are reported every minute. Other cities have it much, much worse. As a rule, the police department only has enough resources to respond to roughly 8% of them. It's generally up to the officer to decide which calls to respond to. Virtually all crimes are ranked on a scale of 1-10, consisting of "categories". All of the below punishments may be sentenced by the officer upon arrest, provided that there is more than a 70% likelihood of the correct suspect. Crime Coverage In the 22nd century police will generally only respond to crimes that occur to either the Government (or a government sponsor) or "clients" with a level of coverage that covers the crime to which they are a victim of. These levels can be located below. In this regard, they are similar to many private security companies - and in fact some private security companies may offer better rates. Basic Coverage - $2,000 / month * Armed assault * Homicide Plus Coverage - $5,000 / month * Sexual assault * Assault * All prior crimes Premium Coverage - $10,000 / month * Theft * Vandalism * All prior crimes Officers With The Western Federation judicial system pushed to the breaking point as it is, human police officers have the ability to function as judge, jury and executioner if the need arises. Courts akin to those commonplace in the 21st century do exist, although they are generally used for more high profile or less immediate crimes - or in cases where the arresting officer physically cannot sentence everyone arrested. Categories of Crime Category 1 A category 1 crime is roughly equivalent to a regulatory offence in the 21st Century. Typically category 1 crimes are ignored by law enforcement officers, although the perpetrator of a category 1 offence can be fined up to $1,000. However, warnings are typically issued instead. Category 2 A category 2 crime is roughly equivalent to a misdemeanour from the 21st Century. Public intoxication is considered a category 2 crime - provided that the suspect is non-violent. Category 2 crimes are seldom enforced, with many officers deciding to focus on more serious crimes. Category 2 crimes are generally punished by an on-the-spot fine of up to $5,000. Category 3 Category 3 crimes are the last level of crimes that can be absolved with a mere fine. Crimes that would be considered a category 3 crime consist of acts of graffiti or vandalism against a non-government entity and non-violent protesting. Category 3 fines are paid on-the-spot, with the perpetrator fined up to $50,000 at the arresting officers discretion. Category 4 Category 4 crimes are the first level of crime that involve the prison system. Category 4 crimes include vandalism or graffiti of a government-owned building or petty theft. Very few prisoners accused of category 4 crimes serve more than a year. Category 5 Category 5 crimes include more moderate theft and petty fraud. Category 5 crimes are typically punished by up to five years in prison. Category 6 Category 6 crimes include the possession of controlled substances, driving under the influence of a narcotic, physical assault of a civilian without a weapon and severe theft. The standard punishment for a category 6 crime is around 20 years imprisonment. Category 7 Category 7 crimes include the hacking of a government system, assault of a civilian with a weapon and most violent sex crimes. The typical punishment is 40 years to life imprisonment. Category 8 Category 8 crimes consist of murder of a civilian or the sexual abuse of a minor. The typical punishment is death, or life imprisonment. Category 9 Category 9 crimes involve the murder or attempted murder of a government employee. The punishment is death. Category 10 Category 10 crimes are the most heinous crimes of The Western Federation. They consist of the murder or the attempted murder / assault of a Government Official. The punishment is immediate execution. Category:United States Government Category:Western Federation Government